Pridelands
The Pridelands is part of the tenth set of worlds in Kingdom Hearts SOS. It is one of the three Reaper Game Worlds in the third mission for said games, all apart of the Mark of Mastery Exam. It is based off of the 1994 film "The Lion King." Story 'I. The Dying Land ' Without a mission to go off of and only a world to enter, the group proceed to take the final part of their mark of mastery exam. Once there, the group found themselves no longer in their human bodies and instead ones of animals. With Aux and AJ as a lion, Hikaru a wolf, Kaida a chocobo, Ananta a parrot and Aislinn a gazelle. Looking around, the group found themselves in what they could only assume used to be a prairie, though the land itself seemed to be barren and devoid of life. Attempting to get used to their animal bodies, the group stumbled about for a moment until they were beset by a trio of hyenas. While these hyenas were bent on antagonizing and eating the group, the keyblade wielders had drawn their weapons and began to fight against the beasts. Though the fight was awkward, as the group was getting used to their animal bodies, they eventually managed to beat the hyena trio away. Soon enough, a lioness by the name of Nala had also arrived, and the three hyenas retreated. The group thanked Nala as they asked for more information about what was going on in this world. Learning of a terrible king named Scar that ruled over the lions, it had seemed that since he had become king there had been an influx of hyenas and a decrease of food to eat. Nala seemed to be looking for an old friend of hers to help her overthrow Scar, and so with nothing better to do and a world to help the SOS squad decided to tag along with her. Traveling through the Pride Lands proved to be an awkward endeavor, however, as the group was getting used to having Aux around with them; either because of their own issues with him or because of his short temper and lack of memory. As the group eventually made it it into the nearby forest, Nala soon found a boar and a meerkat to hunt. The group, having a problem with this as the two prey seemed to be intelligent creatures, attempted to stop Nala. However, nothing seemed to work until a lion had come out from brushes and stopped Nala. It was soon revealed that this other lion was none other than Simba, the rightful heir to become king of the lions. As Nala explained what was happening in this world to Simba, the male lion seemed to have no intention of returning home nor becoming king. Dejected, Nala began to leave the group and though some had tried to convince her to stay otherwise, she simply had no intention of doing so. Wondering what to do next, the group was soon prompted by a message that revealed their mission. "Return the King." Resolving to go help out Simba, the group didn't really need to do anything else as Simba talked with a giant astral ghost of his father in the night sky and got a stern talking to about why he needed to become king. Simba, now resolved to go take back his home land from Scar, asks for the group's assistance to do so. With varying degrees of willingness the group ultimately accepted. 'II. The King's Return ' Moving through the Pridelands the group decided to come up with a plan before marching straight to Scar. With Simba wanting to face off against his uncle alone, it fell to the group to stall the hyena army at his control and buy space for the lion prince. Coming up with a plan, the gang all decided that the best way to distract the hyenas was through the use of hula. And by the grace of some fickle god, wanting his pawns to sing and dance for his amusement, this ended up being exactly the case. With the group using the power of hula to distract the hyenas, they soon made a bolt for it after it seemed to no longer stun the creatures into submission through sheer confusion. Getting to the top of Pride Rock, the group saw the confrontation between Scar and Simba play out. Scar proved too much a match for Simba and had the boy dangling from the edge of Pride Rock. After an exchange about how Simba killed Mufasa, Simba went into a rage when Scar revealed that ''he ''killed Mufasa all along. Shocker. Getting his strength back, Simba launched Scar off of the cliff side and hurtling towards his death. And all was well with the world. However, Scar came back from the dead now as a half lion half heartless. With the gang thinking it was their time to take over, they drew their keyblades and went to go fight the heartless Scar. After a fierce battle, the gang managed to defeat Scar and crown Simba as the new king of lions. As the whole of Pride Rock was now roaring in celebration, the gang figured it was their time to leave. With their trial of the Mark of Mastery exam being completed, they left the world and went to go meet up with everyone once again in Shibuya. Characters * Banzai * Shenzi * Ed * Scar * Nala * Simba * Timon * Puumba * Zazu * Mufasa's Ghost * Rafiki Participating Players * AJ * Ananta * Aislinn * Aux * Kaida * Hikaru Missions # Disembark # Hyena Battle # Explore the Wasteland # Return the King # Hula # Defeat Scar Boss Heartless Scar Trivia * Category:Worlds